Back to the Good Side
by Spoon Luv
Summary: Ryu surrenders to Barubary, hoping he can bring out what good is left in him. WARNING! MAJOR RIPOFFS!! R/R Please!


Back To The Good Side

By Spoon Luv

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just a silly story I wrote. It rips of MAJORLY from something else… it should become apparent quickly. But I'm not making any money off of this, so it's not illegal! Ahahahah! Enjoy it up!

A D. Crusader marched Ryu down the halls of Infinity. Ryu walked in silence, his head bowed. He had willingly surrendered to Barubary. As the Destined Child, he could tell that Barubary still had good in him. He was either going to bring it out, or die trying.

Finally, they stepped on a teleporter and entered a dimly lit room. In a flash of light, Barubary appeared, his tail swinging back and forth slowly, and his three eyes glaring at Ryu. Ryu glared back, his mouth a hard line.

"This is the Dragon who surrendered to us." Said the D. Crusader. "I think there may be more of them, and I request permission to search the town above ground."

"Well done, Crusader." Barubary rumbled. "Get the hell outta here, and conduct your God damn search." The Crusader ran from the room.

Ryu and Barubary silently started walking through the dark room.

"Deathevn has been expecting you." Barubary finally said.

"I know, Barubary."

"He expects you to die for him, as will everything else in the world. This is your destiny."

Ryu looked up. "No, Barubary… that isn't my destiny. It's not the destiny of the world to be destroyed."

Barubary turned his head. "You don't understand the beliefs of our God."

"Search your feelings, Barubary," Ryu insisted. "You know I'm right. Deathevn has brainwashed you! Let go of your hate!"

Barubary walked to the window overlooking Infinity. "It's too late for me, Ryu. I must obey my God."

"But he isn't your God. He's NOBODY'S God! He's an evil demon that seeks world destruction."

"That is in his teachings." Barubary countered smoothly.

"The teachings are a lie!" Ryu cried. "No God would want all of his people to die! He's a fraud."

Barubary closed his eyes and looked inside himself. It pissed him off to hear this boy say such things about his God, but somehow, he felt a speck of truth in Ryu's words.

"Listen to me." Ryu continued. "This doesn't have to end in a big bloody battle. We can destroy Deathevn and keep the world at peace."

Barubary turned back to him. "And what would become of me?"

"Well, you're so strong, you could defend the world against any other demon that tried to attack. You can live in that cave near Gate where you almost killed me."

Barubary bowed his head. "I just don't think I can do this. I am loyal to my God, and…"

"But he's not a God!" Ryu repeated.

Barubary sighed.

"Come with me." Ryu said.

"Well, what the hell?" Barubary said with a grin, and they both went and found Deathevn in his chambers.

"Ah, my loyal servant," Began Deathevn, "You have brought another sacrifice. Well done." But then Deathevn became worried. "Um, Barubary, why do you leer at me like that? Why do you come this way?"

Barubary used Bolt X, and Ryu used G. Dragon.

"TRAITOR!" Screamed Deathevn, and BoneLasers started shooting from him in all directions. Barubary picked him up, the lasers spewing all over the place, and chucked him off the platform.

After Barubary caught his breath, he said, "Ryu, I must tell you something."

"What?"

"Ryu… I am your father…"

"What????"

"I am your father…'s friend's uncle's brother!"

Ryu's face twisted in sorrow. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut up. Come on, let's get the hell outta here."

Back at Township, Ryu opened the door to his house and said, "Everyone, I want you to meet my new buddy."

Barubary lumbered in and said, "Wazaaaaaaap?"

Bow raised his eyebrows. "Ummm…"

"Hey it's all cool, dog. I be down with it, na'mean?"

"I'm going over here now." Said Bow, and he went over there.

"Hey baby, talk to me later." Barubary said to Nina with a wink.

Nina giggled.

"Come on, let's get you to the cave." Said Ryu, anxious to get him away from Nina.

"Nah, I wanna chill here." He put his arms around Jean and Rand. "You my homies now."

Ryu slapped his head. "Ay ga valt, what have I done?"

THE END!

This ParodyFic Written by Spoonie Luv From Up Above

Email at: Bubbagumpshrimp@email.com 

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR NOTE: I just got a call from George Lucas's lawyer, so you may not be seeing anymore stories for a while. But I'll be back ASAP. ^_^ii


End file.
